Saga Sidekicks
by Lady Joy Reborn
Summary: These are just side stories to my YGO saga.


**_Joy: I know I said I might let go of my YGO saga, but then my inspiration returned for a bit. I might be able to continue some of my in-progress stories as well, but for now I thought I would give you this little side story to TSW. Remember the mini-story of the game? Well, here is what happened after that. I hope you enjoy. I might add to this if anyone wants me to and my inspiration sticks with me.__

* * *

_ **

I should have picked truth...

_I can't believe I'm actually doing this…_

_I told you to let me take care of Bakura, hikari. I know how his mind works._

_So do I. He expects me to chicken out and let you take over. Typical Bakura… he is such a sex fiend._

_- Sigh – Hikari, I am certain that is not the only thing he thinks about…_

_I know, Katilli, and I know you wouldn't let anything happen, but I don't trust him as far as I can throw him._

_Relax, my light. He will behave himself during this dare. That I promise._

Joy had invited everyone to stay at her house after playing a game of "Spin the Bottle – Truth or Dare". They each had their own guestroom. Joy now stood in front of the door to Ryou's room. She knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Ryou clad in jeans and a blue t-shirt. "Hello, Joy. Come on in."

"Thanks, Ryou." Joy enters the house. "I bet Bakura is just ecstatic about all this."

"You bet I am." Bakura materialized in physical form. "I cannot wait. This is going to be excellent."

Katilli materialized beside me. "Now, lover I want you to promise to behave yourself. I do not want my hikari to be forced to do anything that makes her uncomfortable."

"Now, Neko, I am shocked that you would think I would do such things."

"Cut the shit, Bakura. We all know you would definitely do such things. So let's just get this over with." Joy turns to Katilli. "All right, Katilli. I'll see you in a week."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "And where are you going?"

"I shall be visiting my brother for the week while Joy is carrying out the dare. She wanted to do it all herself."

_Oh, she will be, that you can count on._

_Bakura, I don't like that tone…_

_I am sorry, hikari. You must have mistaken me for someone who cares._

_Bakura looks pissed,_ Joy told Katilli through the link.

_That he does… perhaps I should stay here, just to be safe. _

_No way! Besides, if I need you, I can always summon you through the link. Relax. I'll be fine._

… _Very well._ Katilli allowed enough pause to give Bakura a quick kiss on the lips before she vanished from the house to Yugi's Puzzle.

"Well, it's midnight, so I guess I'm your servant for the week."

Bakura smirked evilly. "Excellent." He held out his hand, palm out and pointed it at Joy. Instantly her clothes changed. Instead of jeans and her blouse, she was wearing extremely short shorts and a tank top. "There you go."

"What is this all about?" Joy asked with an annoyed voice and a raised eyebrow.

"That is the outfit you are to wear today. I get to pick your clothes."

_Not cool… (sigh) And since I look just like Katilli… When this week is over I get to kick his ass all the way to the Shadow Realm._

"Do not give me that look. It does not really become you anyway. Now then, I feel hungry, and as you are my personal slave, it is your job to get me some food. Now here is what I want to eat…"

_Kaiba…_

_Hmm…_

_Kaiba, wake up. I hear a noise from downstairs._ Seto slowly opened his eyes. Then he heard a noise himself. Immediately awake, he got up and transformed his watch into the sorcerer's staff. "I'm going to investigate." Sorcerer nodded. Seto crept downstairs. _It's way too late for anyone to be up. It better not be a burgler, or they're in for a big surprise._

But what he found was a big surprise for him. Joy was in the kitchen, and it looked like she was making enough food to feed every employee in Kaiba Corp. "Houyoku, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm fixing Bakura something to eat. It's past midnight, you know… the dare."

"Yeah, but it's the middle of the night! Surely this can wait until – "

"Actually, it cannot." Seto glared as Bakura came into the kitchen. "Are you done yet, mortal? I am famished."

"Almost."

_Is everything okay, Kaiba?_

_That damn spirit of Ryou's… I want so bad to kick his ass right now… He's making Joy fix him enough dinner to feed an army._

_At this time of night? Could it not wait till morning?_

_Apparently he is going for an Asshole Oscar award._

The Next Morning…

_Damn that Bakura… I swear to all the Egyptian gods he is the biggest asshole in the world!_ Joy was in Ryou's laundry room. Bakura had given her a list as long as Kaiba's trenchcoat of things he demanded she do for him. One of them was to do every stitch of laundry in the house. _And Bakura seemed to have a lot of laundry for a spirit. I think he must have conjoured up some of this laundry just to spite me._

Just then, Bakura walked in. "Well, well. It seems you are almost caught up."

_No thanks to you,_ Joy thought. "Finally."

"I hate to break it to you, mortal, but I found some more laundry for you." Suddenly it was raining clothes. Soon they covered the floor around them. Joy glared at Bakura as he smirked. "When you get that list done, servant girl, let me know. I have TONS of other things that need to be done."

_Grrr…._

It wasn't until really late that evening that Joy found herself finally finished with the cursed list of things to do. She wandered into Ryou's kitchen and looked at her watch. _11:32! No wonder I'm so tired… and hungry. _

"Joy? Are you still up?" Ryou mumbled as he came into the room, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Yeah. I'll be in bed in just a minute. I'm gonna grab something to eat first." Joy looked thoughtful for a moment. _To be honest… I don't think I've gotten a chance to eat yet today._ She mentally shrugged it off and gave her attention back to Ryou. "You should go back to bed, Ryou. It's getting late."

"All right. Oh, by the way, Bakura wanted me to hand the Ring to you. He said it would be better if you had it for the week." He held out his Millenium Ring. Joy rolled her eyes and took it, placing it around her neck. "Well, I'll be off to bed now. Don't stay up too late." Joy nodded and watched Ryou leave.

_Now I can grab some food and get to bed._ She let out a yawn and opened the fridge.

_Wha-? Oh, it is you. Have you finally finished everything on the list?_

_Yes, and now I am getting some food and some sleep._

_Fine. But I want you up by four a.m._

_What! Why!_

_So you can get started on my breakfast. After that you have another list of chores that need to be done. So hurry up, mortal._

_I hate you, Bakura._

_I know. It is not wonderful?_

Ryou woke up the next morning around six o'clock. He got dressed and went downstairs to find Joy doing about three or four sink loads of dishes. "How long have you been up?"

Joy looked at her clock. "Since about four. Bakura insisted on a breakfast fit for a king. I wish I could have poisoned it." She let out a gasp. "Itai!"

"Joy, are you okay?"

She gave him a weak smile. "Yeah. I cut myself." She pulled her hand out of the sink to show a rather deep gash on her hand. Ryou winced.

"Come with me. I'll take care of it."

"No, it's okay. I'll take care of it." She went into the bathroom. _That was a dirty trick tomb robber._

_Whatever do you mean, woman? I did nothing._

_Bull shit. You used your Shadow Powers and caused that knife to cut me._

_Prove it._

_Listen you little piece of – _

_Choose your words carefully, foolish girl._

_I have half a mind to end this thing and go right back home. I've been quiet up to this point, but I am not so full of pride that I would let you purposely injure me and just shrug it off. If you ever do it again I will throw the Ring into a really, really long well. And I know a few. So watch yourself._

With that she bandaged her hand and left the bathroom, looking really irritated. When she returned to the kitchen, she found Ryou doing the dishes. "Ryou… what are you doing? That's my job."

"But… you're hurt. It just… doesn't seem good for you… to do the job with your hand like it is. It looked really bad and I don't think it would be good for you to do it."

Joy smiled. _Ryou has more manners than you by far, Bakura._

_Hmph. Don't get cocky mortal. He's not going to do it all for you._

As much as she hated to admit it, Bakura was right. And she had a lot of other things to do. "Well, I guess I'll get started on some of the other things I have to do, then."

Ryou paused. "Are you sure? I mean… your hand." He looked down at it and noticed it was still bleeding. "It does look bad. You might need stitches…"

"If it's still bother me in a bit I'll take care of it. Right now I have work to do. Thanks for helping with the dishes, Ryou." She waved as she left the room.

Ryou sighed. _Bakura… please don't have been responsible for that cut. I hate to see Kaiba's and Katilli's face when they see that hand._

Meanwhile…

Katilli let out a sigh as she took a drink of her tea. "Are you all right, sister?" Yami asked as he sat down beside her.

"I am – Itai!" She put down the glass and held her hand.

"What is it?" Yami said, concerned.

Katilli paused for a moment. "It is not me… it is Joy! I must go to her."

"I will alert Yugi and we shall meet you at Ryou's house." Katilli nodded and vanished. She reappeared in her soul room.

Joy was busy washing the windows in Bakura's room. _Joy?_

_Joy blinked. Katilli?_

_Yes, thank goodness. Are you all right? I felt pain from you._

_Oh… well I'm fine. Just fine._ She sent her dark a mental smile. But Katilli wasn't buying it at all and appeared in physical form by her light. Joy hid her hand behind her back. "I'm just fine, Katilli. Stop worrying so much." She tried to smile, but her hand suddenly gave her a jolt of pain. She cried out and brought her hand around, allowing Katilli to glimpse the injury.

The dark gasped. "Oh my Ra! What in the great river of Nile happened to your hand?"

"Um… well, I… you see…"

"Husband, you come out here right this minute!" Katilli yelled. Bakura popped out of the ring. "What happened to my hikari's hand?"

"Katilli…" Joy could see that this wasn't going to end well. Bakura was really going to get it. Joy figured he deserved it for being overly mean, but then she looked over and saw Ryou standing in the doorway. He looked upset. He didn't want anything to happen to his dark, no matter what his crime was. Joy sighed inwardly. _You better thank me for this later, Bakura._ "Katilli." Katilli stopped yelling at Bakura and looked over at her hikari. "It was my fault. Actually, I didn't do it on purpose, it was more like an accident. I was doing dishes and cut my hand. Simple as that." Well, it isn't a total lie.

Katilli was still skeptical. "Why did you do nothing about it, Bakura?"

"Katilli, don't be mad at Bakura. He isn't the type to go around doing good deeds for anyone but himself. It's okay. Really."

Bakura blinked. _Why are you sticking up for me, girl? We both know I had everything to do with what happened._

_I am doing it because Ryou would be upset if anything happened to you. Plus I just don't like seeing Katilli angry for long. Why are you complaining?_

_Hmph. Foolish mortal._

"Well… that is true. At any rate, I am ending this little dare and taking you back to the mansion, hikari. We should have that hand looked after. Perhaps Kaiba has a physician who can come and look at it."

"But, Katilli, I want to stay for the week."

"What? No way, hikari. You are injured and you need attention for it."

"Katilli, I'm…" Her voice trailed off as she suddenly felt light headed. Katilli took her hand and sat her down on the bed. "Guess I'm a bit dizzy. I'll be all right in a moment."

"After you recover I am taking you home. No arguments."

"Katilli…"

"I said no arguments." Joy sighed. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, Neko. I can just heal her with the Ring." He closed his eyes and the Ring glowed for a second. Joy felt the pain in her hand ebb away until it was gone completely. "There." Joy took off the bandage to reveal a completely healed hand.

Katilli gave Bakura a look. "Why didn't you do that in the beginning, husband?" Bakura shrugged. Katilli glared at him for a few more seconds, then turned her attention back to her light. "Are you all right, hikari?"

"I fell much better now. Can I stay? I want to finish the week."

"Hmm… I am against it, but it seems as there is no persuading my stubborn light. Very well." Just then there was a quick knock on the door. "That would be Yugi. I will go and speak with him."

"I'll go with you, Katilli," Ryou offered. The two left.

"I cannot believe you too the responsibility for that, girl," Bakura said.

Joy shrugged. "You did heal the hand, so I guess it all worked out."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to finish out the week?" he asked.

"I don't want you to win this little game. I will finish out the week, just as we agreed. I don't like backing out of an arrangement. However, I don't want to get anymore injuries." Bakura grunted in response. _I think we have finally come to an understanding,_ Joy thought.

The rest of the day, Bakura was really quiet. He rarely spoke and didn't come out of the Ring, much to Joy's relief. She got everything done and was relaxing on the couch after dinner. It was then that Bakura came out, placing himself on the couch. For a moment there was silence, and then Bakura spoke. "I see you are finished."

"Yep." Joy took a deep breath. "So, what's next, tomb robber?"

Bakura stood up and looked down at me. "Bed." Then he vanished. Joy raised an eyebrow.

_Well… that was unexpected._

The Next Morning…

Breakfast was uneventful, and afterwards, Joy started on the dishes. She was just finishing up when she was summoned into the living room by Bakura. "What's on the agenda for the day?" she asked.

"Hmm… Perhaps all work for you and no play for me is not so great. I feel like being waited on hand and foot today."

And that is just what Joy had to do. Feeding Bakura grapes was bad enough, but the huge feather fan she had to fan him with was a bit much. Joy got the feeling the tomb robber was being more annoying than ever. "Hey, Bakura… you do realize my arm is cramping up, don't you?"

"Your point is?" Joy gave him a look. "Listen, mortal. It isn't my fault you are too weak to do even the simplest task. Just keep up the fanning. I am starting to get more heat than I need. Oh, and could you move the large umbrella, the sun is getting bright and I long for more shade.

Joy felt like stuffing the umbrella in an uncomfortable place on the tomb robber's person, but managed to maintain her calm exterior long enough to do as he asked. _I can't wait for this week to be over. I should have picked truth...

* * *

_

**Joy: There you go. Just a little fic to re-enter Hope this lasts a while...**


End file.
